cinemorguefandomcom-20200216-history
Marshall R. Teague
Marshall R. Teague (1953 - ) a.k.a. Marshall Teague note: there's claim that he has at least 103 'deaths', feel free to add others if you know of them. Film Deaths *''Road House'' (1989) [Jimmy]: Dies instantly after his throat gets ripped out by Patrick Swayze at the end of a martial arts fight, he dies as Kelly Lynch tries to save him. His body is later seen when Swayze throws him into a lake, then again when Sam Elliott looks out of his balcony and sees him floating on the surface. *''Guardian Angel'' (1994) [Nick]: Shot in the head by Lydie Denier while Cynthia Rothrock looks on helplessly. *''The Rock (1996)'' Reigert Shot to death during an ambush with Ed Harris and his men. *''Armageddon ''(1998) [Colonel Davis]: Blown out into space (along with Anthony Guidera) when impacts with meteor fragments cause the cockpit of their space shuttle to depressurize. His body is later seen when William Fichtner and Bruce Willis sees him hit the windscreen as he bounces off their shuttle. *''Crossfire Trail'' (2001) [Snake Corville]: Shot to death by Tom Selleck, just as Marshall tries to attack him. TV Deaths *''Columbo: Uneasy Lies the Crown'' (1990) '[''Adam Evans]: Dies of a heart attack/poisoned while making love to Jo Anderson, after James Read had placed crushed-up heart medicine inside Adam's crown tooth within a time-release gel. His body is later seen when James and Mark Arnott discover Jo with it, and again near his car while police investigate, after James and Mark had staged it to appear that Marshall died of a heart attack while driving. *Star Trek: Deep Space Nine: Hippocratic Oath (1995)' [Temo'Zuma]: Either dies (off-screen) from a lack of Ketracel-white or killed in a mercy killing by Scott MacDonald. (Either way, the fate of the Jem'Hadar soldiers is left clear at the end of the story). *Walker, Texas Ranger:[[Walker, Texas Ranger (1993 series)| 'Codename: Dragonfly]]'' (1996)' [Randy Shrader]: Stabbed in the stomach with a knife by Chuck Norris as Marshall is trying to kill Chuck. *''Walker, Texas Ranger: Last of a Breed Part 2'' (1997) '[''Rudd Kilgore]: Shot in the chest during a standoff against Chuck Norris. *''Stargate SG-1: A Matter of Time'' (1998)' [Colonel Frank Cromwell]: Torn apart as he is sucked into the distorted wormhole connected to a black hole. *Walker, Texas Ranger: The Final Showdown part 1'' (2001) [Moon Lavocat]: Shot repeatedly by Chuck Norris during the final fight. *''Walker, Texas Ranger: The Final showdown Part 2'' (2001) [Emile Lavocat]: Killed in explosion during a fight with Chuck Norris who attaches a grenade to Marshall`s belt when they fall and land on top of a car. Notable Connections *Mr. Lindy Teague. Gallery Vlcsnap-2019-03-01-22h46m25s124.png|Marshall Teague in Stargate SG-1 Category:Actors Category:Not Listed on Original Cinemorgue Category:1953 Births Category:American actors and actresses Category:Death scenes by shooting Category:Death scenes by throat ripping Category:Death scenes by ejection into space Category:Death scenes by mercy killing Category:Death scenes by heart attack Category:Death scenes by illness Category:Deaths in the Star Trek universe Category:Martial artists Category:Athletes Category:Performers with over 100 deaths Category:Martial Arts Category:Brunettes Category:Death scenes by stabbing Category:Death scenes by explosion Category:Death scenes by black hole Category:Killed by a Planet Hollywood Actor Category:Taekwondo practitioners Category:Off-screen deaths Category:Actors who died in Michael Bay Movies Category:Touchstone Stars Category:Conservatives Category:Star Trek cast members Category:Criminal Minds Cast Members Category:People who died in a Columbo series Category:Killed by Same Performer Category:Actors who died in Rowdy Herrington Movies Category:Babylon 5 cast members Category:Walker, Texas Ranger Cast Members Category:Promised Land Cast Members